Alien Professor
(Space Station) 1-2 (Area 52) |health = 100 (Space Station) 100 (Area 52) |speed = Slow at full health, but fast at low health. (Space Station) Average-Slow (Area 52) |appearsin = Space Station Area 52}} The Alien Professor is the boss of the 3rd level Space Station in the Crossed Worlds Campaign. It is also found as a boss in Area 52, minus the UFO. Appearance It looks like the Alien but with a bigger head, as it's presumably very intelligent, wearing a white suit and rides in a small hovering grey, partly red and white UFO. Its UFO's armament is a white cannon that can charge yellow energy bursts like that of the Solar Power Cannon which explodes upon impact, causing area damage. In their Area 52 version, they lack the UFO mount and they are seen wearing a grey space suit, it wields a modified/alienated 0xBadc0de, which has rapid-fire capabilities that easily kill immobile players. Behavior It will fly around the space station in search of the player when encountered. When seen, it will become hostile and shoots its gun. However, it is relatively easy to trap its large UFO in the exits and entrances. In their Area 52 version, they will walk towards the player, and if there is a distance, they shoot their rapid-firing alienated 0xBadc0de at the player after staying still. It is assisted by other 2 Alien Gun-wielding Aliens. Stats Space Station Version Easy Health: 75 Speed: Medium Damage: 2-3 Medium Health: 100 Speed: Fast Damage: 2-3 Hard Health: 125 Speed: Fast Damage: 3-4 Area 52 Version Easy Health: 75 Damage: 1-2 Speed: Medium Medium Health: 100 Damage: 1-2 Speed: Medium Hard Health: 125 Damage: 1-2 Speed: Fast Tips Space Station Version * The UFO is too large to fit through the exits, so use that advantage to attack it, but do it quickly. * Stand on the UFO at the end of the space station and finish off all of the other aliens, and when he spawns he will get stuck in the exit and will be easily picked off by a sniper weapon. * Stay out of reach of his weapons, for they can blast you off the space station. * Aim for his head to deal more damage. * Try to avoid its attack since it damages you very heavily on hard. Area 52 Version *They have a rapid-firing rifle. They are also assisted by other 2 ranged aliens. So you can kill them behind a thin cover like one of the UFO's legs in the facility's UFO room. As they will keep shooting while you are behind cover, use a wall-piercing weapon and/or shoot it with a precise weapon while they are visible behind cover. *It stays completely still while firing their weapon, so staying mobile and/or strafing around them will easily kill it without taking little to no damage from their shots. Levels *Space Station *Area 52 Trivia *It resembles Dr. Zomboss from the game Plants Vs. Zombies. *It's UFO shoots projectiles similar to the Solar Power Cannon's. *When it shoots, the sound is identical to the Dark Matter Generator shooting sound. It's Space Station version only does this, as it's Area 52 version uses a modified version of the Alien Gun. *It is similar to the Alien, but with a bigger head and clothes. *Similar to that of the Wizard Boss, the bodyguards assisting this monster in Area 52 look like they are being summoned, but in reality, they come on their own. *It is the only boss that uses a vehicle. *It is the only Boss to appear twice. *There is a glitch where if you stand right next to the boss, he will try to move into you, but end up pushing you. This can be used to stand inside the walls. *For whatever reason, the UFO does not increase the Alien Professor's base health when he appears in Space Station, despite the fact that hitting the UFO damages the enemy. *This boss, without the vehicle, appears very similar to the one found in Area 52. *If positioned appropriately, it is possible for him to move downwards and instead of being pushed, you will end up inside the ufo. This is helpful as he cannot shoot you whilst in this position, but you can harm him. Category:Bosses Category:Enemies